My New Bestfriend VICTORIA?
by glittergirl313
Summary: bella moves to forks with her mom and has to start a new school. she's shy and hetes making friends. well, that is until Victoria becomes very friendly to her. what will happen to bella? bella is human and everyone that is supposted to be a vampire is.
1. the beginning

**Hi. This is only my second story but I hope you like it. I loved the idea when I first thought of it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(BPOV)

My name is Bella. I am currently living with my mother. We are in the process of moving into the same neighborhood as my father. Forks, Washington is the gloomiest place I have ever been. If I could, I would do anything just to stay in my hometown, Phoenix, Arizona. However, I seriously doubt that will happen.

"Bella, honey? Can you come into our new house and see the final product." asked my mother from the living room.

"Sure, mom. Coming." I replied as I skipped up the steps.

The sight of the room was breathtaking. The walls were bright red with a slick black couch against the largest wall. A big painting of a black and white flower on the smallest walls with the beige chair. On the opposite wall, a beige loveseat looked almost surreal. Finally, I glanced over at the wall with the two large windows with the huge flat screen TV.

"Mom, this is beautiful!" I managed to force out of my wide-open mouth.

"Awe. Honey, do you really think? "She questioned on the verge of tears.

"Of coarse mom!" I whispered running over to hug her.

With one last look around the room, I notice a picture frame in the middle of the large, black coffee table. The frame had three different pictures in it. One was of me when I was first born; the next was my first school picture in middle school. The third slot was empty.

"Mom, why isn't there a picture in this one?" I pondered.

"Oh. I was going to take a picture of you on your first day of school and put it in." she replied.

_Great! More pictures. _I thought to myself but looked up at her and smiled.

The next day flew by with unpacking, decorating, and rearranging. The final product was amazing and worth the hard work. The next day was the last day of summer for me because school was starting. That day was all about getting ready for the next day. I had to go clothes shopping, shoes shopping, and supplies shopping. I absolutely hated every minute of it. When mom and I got home after our last minute shopping trip, it was after 1 o'clock in the morning!

"Bella you better go up and get bed." mother said as she passed my room on her way to bed.

"Don't worry mom I will be sleeping like a baby in two minutes!" I answered giggling. The last thing I remember was sitting on the bed and closing my eyes.

I could not believe summer was over! It seemed as if school had just ended yesterday!

I awoke at 7:30 in the morning and just quickly threw on an Abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of plaid blue and white shorts.

"Bella? You had better hurry up! I still have to take pictures!" I heard my mother call from downstairs as I finished putting a small amount of make-up on.

After 25 minutes of pictures and hugs from my mother, I was out the door and heading to my old truck.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Welll???? How did I do for the first chapter? If you loved it, please review. Even if you hated it, tell me! **


	2. first day

(BPOV)

As I am driving down the long, winding roads to Forks High School, I cannot help but to wonder what my first day will be like. Will any of the students talk to me? What will the teachers be like? What will happen if I get lost?

A run through of what happened my last first day quickly appeared into my mind. I was sitting in the staircase between the basement and the first floor. Curled up in a ball, crying. I had no friends to come and look for me. I did not know anyone! Many hours passed, counting the ringing of the bells, until finally, the last one rang for everyone to leave this hellish place.

I flashed back into reality just at the right second so I can make the turn into the school parking lot. People are starring as I get out of my truck. I automatically start walking toward the school building with my head down to shield my face with my hair. Luckily, I was able to make to the main office, get my schedule and supplies, and walk to my first period.

As I walked into the classroom, I noticed there were already a few people there. Nevertheless, they looked like some of those nerds who were always early for class. I didn't want to say anything in case they would think that I would want to sit with them so I just kept walking until I came upon a large desk, cluttered with papers.

"Yes, Bella Swan, so nice to meet you!" exclaimed the tired-eyed teacher as I gave him my admission slip. "Since you are so early, you may sit anywhere."

I slowly turned around to see that a few more people had walked in while I had had my back turned. I walked over to on of the middle seats and unpacked my things. I heard footsteps behind me, although they were extremely soft, I still heard them.

"Hi! My name is Victoria. Are you new here?" a tall, red-haired girl said.

"Yes, I am. I'm Bella."

"Oh, well I've heard that you're the chief's daughter! Is that right?

"Uh-huh! Wow, I'm surprised that got around so quick." I said questionably.

"Yes, you must have forgotten that this is a small town. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. Here let me see your schedule, Ill see how many classes we have together," Victoria said smiling. I handed her a little slip of paper out of my pocket. She unfolded it and skimmed over it.

"Um, Bella this is a note from your mom! Awe! Ur mom sounds like a nice lady." she said through closed lips trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, shoot. I thought I threw that away! Oh well. Here I'll take that back." I lied and grabbed the note. My mother had actually written me a note and put it in my pockets. What am I 5?

"Here you go," I said as I realized my schedule was sitting right in front of me.

"Wow! We have most of our classes together." she handed me back my schedule.

"Well, that's a good thing, because I could barely find this class!" I said laughing.

"Yeah! I can give you a heads up on all the crazy people and teachers," she proclaimed, looking at our teacher.

"Well thank you, Victoria!"

And that was how I made my first friend here.


End file.
